finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Tactics armor
Below is a list of the armor from Final Fantasy Tactics and its remake Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. The extra items introduced in the PlayStation Portable version are obtained from the Multiplayer Mode. The player will unlock these items upon finishing the game in the mobile version; after the credits finish rolling, the game will auto-save and the new items will appear in the Poachers' Den. Some pieces of equipment are found as treasures on the battlefields with the Treasure Hunter ability. For the exact location on the grid, see the location article. Armor Armor can be equipped by Ramza's Squire job (Chapter II onward), Knights, Dragoons, Samurai, Dark Knights, Onion Knights, Game Hunters, Sky Pirates, Sword Saints, and Divine Knights, though any job can equip them if the character has equipped the ability Equip Armor of the Knight. Armor is sold at castles. Clothes Clothes can be equipped by all job classes except for Knights, Dragoons, Samurai, and Mimes. They can be bought at any Outfitter that isn't in a castle or the Clockwork City of Goug. Hair adornments Can be equipped by females, Cloud, and Onion Knights. Hats Hats can be equipped by all job classes except for Knights, Monks, Dragoons, Samurai, Mimes, and Divine Knights. They can be bought at any Outfitter not in a castle or the Clockwork City of Goug. Helmets Helmets can be equipped by Ramza's Squire job (Chapter II and onward), Knights, Dragoons, Samurai, Dark Knights, Onion Knights, Game Hunters, Sky Pirates, Sword Saints, and Divine Knights, though any job can equip them if the character has equipped the ability Equip Armor of the Knight. They can be only bought at the castle Outfitter. Robes Robes can be equipped by Ramza's Squire job, Knights, White Mages, Black Mages, Time Mages, Summoners, Orators, Mystics, Geomancers, Dragoons, Samurai, Arithmeticians, Dark Knights, Onion Knights, Game Hunters, Sky Pirates, Sword Saints, and Divine Knights. While they cannot be bought at castles or the Clockwork City of Goug or the Royal City of Lesalia, all other Outfitters sell them. Shields Shields can be equipped by Ramza's Squire job (Chapter II and onward), Knights, Archers, Geomancers, Dragoons, Dark Knights, Onion Knights, Game Hunters, Sky Pirates, Sword Saints, and Divine Knights, though any job can equip them if the character has equipped the ability Equip Shields of the Knight. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Adamant Vest (T).png|Adamant Vest. DFFOO Grand Armor (T).png|Grand Armor. DFFOO Mythril Shield (T).png|Mythril Shield. Pictlogica Final Fantasy The Escutcheon, Lambent Hat, Lordly Robe, and Acacia Hat appear as accessories. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Adaman Vest FFT.png|Adaman Vest. FFRK Aegis Shield FFT.png|Aegis Shield. FFRK Brigandine FFT.png|Brigandine. FFRK Cachusha FFT.png|Cachusha. FFRK Carabineer Mail FFT.png|Carabineer Mail. FFRK Celebrant's Miter FFT.png|Celebrant's Miter. FFRK Chameleon Robe FFT.png|Chameleon Robe. FFRK Cross Helm FFT.png|Close Helmet. FFRK Diamond Shield FFT.png|Diamond Shield. FFRK Flame Shield FFT.png|Flame Shield. FFRK Gaia Gear FFT.png|Gaia Gear. FFRK Grand Armor FFT.png|Grand Armor. FFRK Grand Helm FFT.png|Grand Helm. FFRK Headband FFT.png|Headband. FFRK Kaiser Shield FFT.png|Kaiser Shield. FFRK Lambent Hat FFT.png|Lambent Hat. FFRK Luminous Robe FFT.png|Luminous Robe. FFRK Maximillian FFT.png|Maximillian. FFRK Mythril Helm FFT.png|Mythril Helm. FFRK Mythril Vest FFT.png|Mythril Vest. FFRK Platinum Armor FFT.png|Platinum Armor. FFRK Power Garb FFT.png|Power Garb. FFRK Round Shield FFT.png|Round Shield. FFRK Venetian Shield FFT.png|Venetian Shield. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Escutcheon FFT.png|Escutcheon. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Rise of Mana'' The Onion Gloves is wielded by Ramza Beoulve, which is usually an armor piece, as a weapon. RoM Onion Gloves.png|Onion Gloves. RoM Onion Gloves2.png|Model. Category:Armor in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Armor lists